User blog:DylanTheVillain101/Sieging
Ahhh yes...sieging...this is a way for people to make money. Many people have done it before, even I have been sieging some bases these days. Anyways, today I am going to teach you some strategies that'll help you when you siege. Ships to use When sieging, you need a variety of ships. This will make it so it'll be impossible to make an enemy comeback. For attacking starbases, you should use dreads, or the Archeon. For PvP (if there is anybody trying to defend the starbase), you should get some destroyers, or some cruisers (battleships could work against big ships too). Finally, your gonna need distractions. Just so you know, this is optional, because most sieges don't use distractions, though if your destroying a Level 3 starbase, then this is highly recommended. Anyways, these distractions are usually fighters, which have low health. You could also use a Frigate, or maybe even a wasp. This could only work if you have a cooperative team, and you have to have a carrier or a Level 3 starbase. Where to meet After you have everything ready, you have to meet somewhere, right? Usually the fleet meets up at Mega Base. If not, they may meet up at their own main base. If not, then they'll probably meet up at the nearest (friendly) starbase to the target. If not (once again), then they'll meet up 12K-9K studs away from the enemy starbase. If not, then I do not know where. Usually the leader will inform where to go, so its not really a problem. Best ways to attack The way you attack is important, for if you didn't attack the right way, it could affect you and possibly your team. For example, if your Archeon started to attack the ships defending the starbase, then that could be bad, since an Archeon isn't a PvP ship and it would be harder to attack the starbase, it could affect the team and the pilot of the Archeon, since the Archeon would be useless trying to attack the ships, knowing the railguns are effective used on starbases rather than ships. Level 3 Starbase A very well trained siege would do this, and you also need some distractions. First, you need your carrier to send its fighters first. Or, if your using other ships for distractions, then deploy them near the enemy starbase. The distractions would keep the Starbase's lasers busy. Then you need your well-armed ships (dreads, battleships, etc.) to go about 2K-5K studs away from the enemy starbase. Then the Destroyers and/or Cruisers go behind the ships. That'll make it so that it'll be harder for the base lasers to get the Destroyers/Cruisers, like if even the lasers will aim for them. This organized fleet would surely destroy a level 3 Starbase. You can also use this method for level 1 and 2 starbases, but you don't have to, for it is much easier to get a level 1-2 starbase than a level 3 base. Level 1-2 Starbase For this type of siege, you don't really need distractions, since these low-level starbases have fewer lasers. Still, since they buffed base lasers, it is reccomended. You do not need as many ships this time. First, send the distractions to the front (about 1K-3K studs). Next, send ALL the ships together as one (send the ships about 3K-6K studs) and finish the enemy off! Okay that's all I have to say. This is my first blog on wiki, ever. Please don't judge me, it took me a few days to figure it out. If I did anything wrong, please tell me what I did wrong. Thank you for reading my 1st blog, I really appreciate it. :-D Category:Blog posts